Sparks Fly
by badgerbabe
Summary: The name Kelly Severide comes with a certain connotation. Words like 'player', 'womanizer', and 'user' spring up in his mind, red flags waving, but Lieutenant Casey can't bring himself to care anymore. Song-fic set to Taylor Swift's "Sparks Fly".


**Author's notes:** I don't normally like song fics, but I heard this at work and it just seemed so perfect. Matt and Kelly are property of Dick Wolf and NBC. Lyrics, shown in italics, belong to Taylor Swift.

* * *

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

The name Kelly Severide comes with a certain connotation. Words like 'player', 'womanizer', and 'user' spring up in his mind, red flags waving, but Lieutenant Casey can't bring himself to care anymore. There's whiskey flowing through his veins and the next swig from the half-empty bottle burns like the fires he puts out on a daily basis. They call him a hero, a martyr even, putting himself in danger for the cause, but at that point he's charging in blindly with nothing to protect him. He's turned his back for so long on the situation, run scared for so long that he knows it's no use any longer.

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't_

_See what I was thinking of_

The first time Matt sees Kelly, they're just stupid young kids; fresh out of high school, still wet behind the ears. They're in the academy together and when they lock eyes for the first time, Matt forgets how to breathe. He forgets how to speak, forgets where he is, and forgets his own name. Kelly is so close he can feel the heat radiating off his body and smell his musky cologne. Matt's mind has never been so full of racing thoughts and yet so blank at the same time. He feels like he's drowning, the world around him on mute, and all he can see is Kelly. He's never reacted like this to another man, but somewhere in his mind he feels that maybe he has and he's suppressed the feeling, refused to acknowledge it.

_Drop everything now, _

_meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, _

_take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

Kelly's mind goes blank when he opens the door and sees Matt standing on his doorstep. The younger lieutenant is soaked to the core. Raindrops cling to Matt's long eyelashes, like dewdrops silhouetted on a spider web, and Kelly's breath catches in his throat. Before either man knows what he's doing, Matt is pulling Kelly out into the rain by the front of his shirt. He crashes their lips together in a crushing kiss that tastes of whiskey and desperation and Kelly is kissing him back without a second thought as he wraps Matt up in his arms. Before he knows what's happening, though, Matt is turning on his heel and sprinting back down the street.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

They don't acknowledge the kiss for weeks. Matt can barely even look at Kelly; barely even speaks to him on calls. There's no anger in the silence, but rather a sort of fear and nervousness. Every time Matt closes his eyes, he sees Kelly. He sees those blue-green eyes staring back at him; feels his lips against his own again. Shivers run down Matt's spine as he remembers the cold rain that fell over them, recalling the bone-chilling wetness and the heaviness of his soaked jeans and jacket.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

When Matt's awake, his stomach jumps whenever he sees Kelly's smile and his knees go weak. It's like being in academy all over again. When their hands brush against each other, Matt jumps away like he's been shocked. It's all he can do to keep himself together when they speak outside of the context of a call. He knows he shouldn't get involved. He knows Kelly is dangerous and knows he'll get hurt. Matt knows Kelly can't be trusted within the confines of a relationship after what happened with Renee. But every time they come in contact with each other, all rational thoughts and ideas go flying out the window.

Kelly has spent every day and night since the kiss trying to forget. He can't get Matt out of his head, however; can't forget how amazing the younger man felt against him. Kelly can't shake the way Matt fit so perfectly in his arms or how tantalizing he tasted beneath the harsh aroma of liquor. He's never looked twice at another man, but he can't get Matthew Casey out of his head. It doesn't help that Matt seems to be avoiding him, which tells Kelly that Matt wasn't drunk enough to not remember what happened. And as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he wants it to happen again.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you, I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

Kelly hasn't trusted anyone enough to love them since Renee broke his heart. He uses it as an excuse to keep his walls up around Matt, knowing that if he gives in and gives Matt a chance, he wouldn't hurt him. He knows that's not the kind of man he is. And he finds himself wanting to wait for Matt to calm down because frankly, he's afraid the other man will have a heart attack if he made a move. He's trying to be patient, but every night he replays that night in the rain. And with every day that Matt spends avoiding Kelly, it starts to hurt more and more and he finds himself willing to do anything to have that moment back again.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around__  
_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

Three weeks after the kiss, everything changes. They're on a call and Kelly's world comes to a screeching halt. He turns as Matt calls out to him just in time to see the floor fall out from under the lieutenant, Matt disappearing from sight. Kelly races to the edge of the gaping hole in the floor and doesn't even think to get rescue equipment before he takes a flying leap into the darkness. He doesn't care about his own safety at that point. All he can think about is Matt; all he can see is the terrified look in Matt's eyes as the floor caves in beneath his feet and he starts to fall. In that moment, he's willing to do whatever it takes to save Matt.

_I'll run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

Kelly hauls Matt out of the house and lays him on the street, tearing open his jacket and trying to wake him. He pulls his helmet off and his fingers tangle desperately in Matt's hair as Kelly kisses him. When he feels Matt gasp beneath him and feels his muscles tense, Kelly pulls back and presses their foreheads together, locking eyes with him. It's dark out, the truck lights flashing all around them, and Kelly doesn't think Matt has ever looked more beautiful than he does right then, lying on the cold, wet pavement and bathed in red light. He's desperate to keep Matt awake, fearing a concussion, so he does the only thing he can think of. He kisses him again and in that moment he doesn't care how wrong it is; he doesn't care who sees. He knows that this is how it's meant to be.

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show_

After Matt is released from the hospital later that night, Kelly doesn't give him a choice but to come home with him for the night. He takes Matt by the hand and leads him up the spiral staircase to the bedroom, guiding him to the bed. He draws him into his arms and whispers softly as they gaze at each other in the dim light of the streetlight outside the bedroom window. Neither man can look away, completely entranced, and they stay that way until they fall asleep in the early hours of the morning.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile__  
_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around__  
_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile__  
_

_And the sparks fly_

_Oh, baby, smile_

_And the sparks fly_

When they wake the next afternoon, it's to the pitter patter of raindrops pelting the window. Without a second thought, Matt takes Kelly by the hand and leads him downstairs, ignoring the stiffness, aches, and pains that have set in as they slept. He pulls Kelly out into the rain and Kelly wraps Matt in his arms, kissing him passionately. By the time they pull away, they're both drenched from head to toe. Matt smiles shyly at Kelly and Kelly can't help but smile back as he leads Matt back into the apartment. The brick walls they've both built around themselves come crashing down, forgetting the love that hurt them both so deeply, and all that matters anymore is that they have each other.


End file.
